Passenger vehicles such as minivans often park or stop to allow passengers to enter or exit the vehicle. If the vehicle transmission is in park, the driver may not have the brake pedal pressed. Therefore, the brake lights are not activated, and drivers of other vehicles may not be alerted that passengers may be entering or exiting the vehicle. Furthermore, if the vehicle is equipped with sliding passenger doors, drivers of other vehicles may not see that a door is open.